bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Image Gallery
Hitsugaya Anime Pics Bleach_Vol._12_Cover.jpg|Hitsugaya on the cover of Volume 12. Bleach_Vol._25_Cover.jpg|Hitsugaya on the cover of Volume 25. Bleach_Vol._55_Cover.jpg|Hitsugaya on the cover of Volume 55. Bleach_Vol._59_Cover.jpg|Hitsugaya on the cover of Volume 59. Bleach_Vol._71_Cover.jpg|Hitsugaya on the cover of Volume 71. Bleach_Vol._80_Cover.jpg|Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Volume 80. Bleach_Vol._87_Cover.jpg|Hitsugaya on the cover of Volume 87. Bleach_season_3_boxset_cover.png|Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of the Season 3 box set. Hitsugayatoshiro.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division. Young Hitsugaya Momo.jpg|Hitsugaya and Momo as kids eating watermelon Little shiro-cha.jpg|Hitsugaya as a child in Rukongai HitsuRangimeet.jpg|Hitsugaya meeting Rangiku Matsumoto for the first time. Toshiro's Grandmother.jpg|Hitsugaya's grandmother Young Matsumoto & Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya being told by Matsumoto to become a Shinigami. E316 Young Hitsugaya fighting.png|Hitsugaya when first stationed in the Human World. Aizen Warns Gin.png|Aizen warns Gin he's suspicious in front of Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya05.jpg|Hitsugaya warns Momo about Gin Ichimaru. Izuru & Momo fight interrupted.jpg|Hitsugaya interrupting the fight between Kira and Momo. Momo Hinamori arrested.jpg|Momo Hinamori arrested by Rangiku and Iba on Tōshirō's orders. ToshiroHitsugaya31.jpg HitsugayaShikaiAnimeEp48.jpg|Hitsugaya using Hyōrinmaru's Shikai ability against Gin. Gin Vs Toshiro.jpg|Hitsugaya fights Gin Ep58HitsugayaRangikuRunning.png|Hitsugaya and Rangiku running to the Central 46 Compound. Ep59HitsugayaDoor.png|Hitsugaya destroys the door to Central 46 with Rangiku watching. HitsugayaDiscoversWhatHappenedinCentral46.jpg|Hitsugaya discovers the dead bodies of the Central 46 Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Hitsugaya chases Izuru, who tells him that Momo is not where he left her. Hyourinmarulx0.jpg|Hitsugaya's Bankai. Ep60BankaiHitsugayaAttacks.png|Hitsugaya, in Bankai, attacks an illusion of Aizen. HitsugayaFigthingAizen.jpg|Hitsugaya is cut by Aizen, who tricked him. Ep63HitsugayaVisitsHurtMomo.png|Hitsugaya visits Momo as she recovers. Ep68UkitakeToshiroShunsui.png|Captains investigate Suì-Fēng's data. Episode69UkitakeHitsugayaSearching.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya search record for the Bount. Episode92HitsugayaReport.png|Hitsugaya receives report. Episode92DefeatedScene.png|Hitsugaya arrives at the carnage. Episode97RenjiHitsugayaRangiku.png|Hitsugaya's team in the forest. Episode97HitsugayaIchinose.png|Hitsugaya and Ichinose clash. Episode98RenjiRevealed.png|Fooled into attacking Renji. Episode104HitsugayaWithInjured.png|Hitsugaya checks on the injure Shinigami. Episode104JigokuchōSummoned.png|They summon many Jigokuchō to track Bount. Episode104HitsugayaGoesAlone.png|Hitsugaya decides to go it alone. Hitsugaya Meets Koga.jpg|Hitsugaya meets Gō Koga. Bleach - 104 - Large 22.jpg|Hitsugaya vs. Koga. Dalk Frozen.jpg|Hitsugaya battles Koga. Dalk Attacks Hitsugaya.jpg|Koga's Doll, Dalk, attacks Hitsugaya. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Hitsugaya returns to his office. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Orihime and Kira arrive in the office. Episode105HealingUryu.png|Hitsugaya watches Orihime healing Uryū. Episode105IsaneHitsugaya.png|Isane reports to Hitsugaya. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with Hitsugaya and the others. Episode107HitsugayaTakesBook.png|Hitsugaya takes the book from Ran'Tao. Epsiode107InformOthers.png|Hitsugaya provides the information. HitsugayaLeavesGigai.png|Hitsugaya leaves Gigai. Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya fights Shawlong as Matsumoto looks on. Toshiro vs Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya facing off against Shawlong HitsugayaChasingDownShawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya about to defeat Shawlong. Orihime Healing Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya being healed by Orihime. Hitsugaya soccer ball.jpg|Hitsugaya with a soccer ball. Hitsugaya saves Karin.jpg|Hitsugaya saving Karin Toshiro Meets Karin.jpg|Hitsugaya meets Karin alongside Matsumoto. Shōta and Tōsirō.png|Shōta Toyokawa and Hitsugaya Yui's Konsō.png|Hitsugaya attempts Konsō on Yui Toyokawa. Shōta stops Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya is attacked by Shōta. Orihime Finds Hitsugaya & Matsumoto TV.png|Hitsugaya greeting Orihime alongside Rangiku Hitsugaya talking with Hinamori.png|Hitsugaya talking to Momo on screen Jinzen Hitsugaya Madarame.png|thumb|Hitsugaya and Ikkaku using Jinzen HitsugayaVsLuppiSevenTenticles.jpg|Hitsugaya is attacked by Luppi Antenor. Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto Daiguren Hyōrinmaru in Bankai. HitsugayaTrappingLuppi.jpg|Hitsugaya encasing Luppi in ice. Hitsugaya & Matsumoto - Fake Karakura Town.jpg|Hitsugaya and Matsumoto prepare for battle. Hitsugaya & Harribel - Sword Battle.jpg|Hitsugaya faces off against Tia Harribel. Hitsugayavshalibel.jpg|Hitsugaya vs. Tia Harribel Harribel Attacks Bankai Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya in his Bankai being attacked by Harribel Tōshirō Hitsugaya facing off against Tia Harribel.jpg|Tōshirō Hitsugaya facing off against Tia Harribel. Hitsugaya cut in half.jpg|Hitsugaya's Ice clone slashed in two by Harribel. Guncho Tsurara (Anime).jpg Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.jpg|Hitsugaya's Zanpauto Daiguren Hyōrimaru in Bankai. Tensō Jūrin power.jpg|Hitsugaya using Daiguren Hyorinmaru's Tenso Jurin technique. Hyōten Hyakkasō (anime).png|Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyorinmaru's Hyōten Hyakkaso technique. Hitsugaya turns back on frozen Harribel.png|Hitsugaya after freezing Harribel Harribel vs Hiyori, Toshiro and Lisa.jpg|Hitsugaya, Lisa & Hiyori fight Harribel. Ep280HiyoriHitsuClash.png|Hitsugaya and Hiyori argue. Soifon stabs Aizen.png|Hitsugaya immobilizes Aizen as Suì-Fēng attacks him. Hitsugaya Stabs Aizen.png|Hitsugaya stabs an illusion of Aizen. Hitsugaya stabs Hinamori.png|Hitsugaya realizes that he stabbed Hinamori. Aizen cuts down attackers.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, Hitsugaya and Hirako. Hitsugaya Trains.jpg|Hitsugaya training with his Bankai. Hitsugaya approached by Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Hitsugaya approached by Kyōraku and Ukitake. Ep317HitsugayaStormsOff.png|Hitsugaya storms off. Ep317MayuriAngry.png|Hitsugaya incurs Mayuri's anger. Ep317CaptainShock.png|The captains are stunned by Rangiku and Nanao. Ep317ByakuyasTeamReturns.png|Byakuya and the others return from the Senkaimon. E317 Inaba Akon Hitsugaya Shunsui.png|Inaba reveals to Hitsugaya that there is no record of Nanao and Rangiku traversing the Dangai. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Hitsugaya's group presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya attempts to arrest Ichigo as a material witness. Urahara Prepares The Captains To leave.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. The Captains Head Off.png|The captains leave. Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society.jpg|Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society. Hitsugaya Sees Momo.png|Hitsugaya sees the Reigai of Hinamori. Reigai Momo Stabs Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya is stabbed by the Reigai. Hitsugaya Runs From Momo.png|Hitsugaya runs from the Reigai of Hinamori. Toshirobeingstabbed.jpg|Tōshirō being stabbed by two Reigai of Hinamori. Ep328ZarakiHitsugaya.png|Inaba is confronted by Hitsugaya and Kenpachi. Ep328HitsugayaZarakiVsInaba.png|Hitsgaya watches Kenpachi versus Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaAttacks.png|Hitsugaya attacks Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaOwnAttack.png|Hitsugaya's own attack is returned at him. Ep328HitsugayaInjured.png|Hitsugaya is injured. Hitsugaya ambushed by Reigai-Byakuya.png|Hitsugaya attacked by Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki. UkitakeMuramasa.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya turn to see a revealed Muramasa, the new antagonist. Hitsugaya and Kyoraku reveal their suspicions.png|Hitsugaya and Kyōraku reveal their suspicions. Ep241HitsugayaRecovering.png|Hitsugaya recovering after defeating Hyōrinmaru. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene. Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party.png|Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party. Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Hitsugaya in the Urahara Shop. Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Toju.png|Hitsugaya attacks the Tōjū. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping after the incident. Hitsugaya informs Rangiku of the thefts.png|Hitsugaya informs Rangiku of the thefts. Rangiku approached by her captain.png|Rangiku approached by her captain. Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal.png|Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal. HitsugayaAmagai.png|Hitsugaya vs. Amagai Hitsugaya and Amagai watch the infiltration.png|Hitsugaya and Amagai watch the infiltration. HitsugayaYellsRangiku.png|Hitsugaya yells at Rangiku for being nosey and wrecking his paperwork. HitsugayaByakuyaArrive.png|Hitsugaya and Byakuya arrive on the scene as Amagai goes to stab Yamamoto. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. HitsugayaAnnoyed.png|Hitsugaya is agitated as everyone is drunk in his barracks. Vlcsnap-286552.png E316 Haru introduces Yosuke to Karin Hitsugaya.png|Haru introduces Yosuke to Tōshirō and Karin. E316 Hitsugaya and Hollow Yosuke.png|Hitsugaya ready to fight Yosuke. Yoruichi and Hitsugaya converse.png|Yoruichi and Hitsugaya examine the scene. Reigai tower over a fallen Hitsugaya.png|The Reigai tower over an ailing Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya intervenes.png|Hitsugaya prevents "Momo" from cutting down the Reigai. Hitsugaya stops Reigai-Hinamori's attack.png|Hitsugaya stops Reigai-Hinamori's strike. Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Inaba - Ep328.png|Hitsugaya contemplating on the battle, as Zaraki fights against Inaba Hitsugaya surprised by Zaraki's recreated attack - Ep328.png|Inaba defending himself against Hitsugaya by recreating Zaraki's attack Ep328 - Hitsugaya & Inaba Battling.png|Hitsugaya dueling with Inaba and preventing Inaba from twirling his Zanpakutō to the right. Ep339RangikuBlocksReigai.png|Rangiku blocks Reigai-Hitsugaya. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|The original Gotei 13 prepare to attack. Ep340SuiFengHitsugayaWorkTogether.png|The captains fight as one. Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362HitsugayaLaments.png|Hitsugaya laments over the changes Ichigo has caused. Ep362ByakuyaChastizesHitsugaya.png|Byakuya interrupts Hitsugaya. Ep362HitsugayaShattersAttack.png|Hitsugaya stops Yukio's attack. Ep362HitsugayaYukioSplitScreen.png|Hitsugaya and Yukio. Ep363YukioScreensHitsugaya.png|Yukio speaks to Hitsugaya using his screen. Ep363HitsugayaFindsYukio.png|Hitsugaya finds Yukio. Ep363ManyMonsters.png|Yukio summons many monsters. Ep363HitsugayaPushesYukio.png|Hitsugaya pushes Yukio. Ep363YukioBeingFrozen.png|Hitsugaya freezes Yukio. Episode 363 Hitsugaya 1.png|option 1 Episode 363 Hitsugaya 2.png|option 2 Monsters surround hitsugaya and yukio.jpg|Yukio's monsters bear down on he and Hitsugaya. Yukiocaptured.jpg|Yukio held in ice. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami watch on. Hitsugaya Manga Pics HitsugayaBD.jpg|Toshiro Hitsugaya's Battle Data Chart C-16 cover Hitsugaya Young.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter -16 C132 cover Hitsugaya Hyorimaru.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 132 Bleach cover 16.jpg|Hitsugaya on the cover of Volume 16 C224 cover page Hitsugaya Tōshirō.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 224 Bleach 391 cover Hitsugaya.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 391 Hitsugaya Matsumoto Animation Sketches VIBEs.png|Hitsugaya and Matsumoto animation sketches in Vibes Cd7.jpg|Hitsugaya on the front cover of the Bleach Beat Collection Hitsuattacked.png Hitsugayasliced.jpg|Hitsugaya's clone being cut in two by Harribel Hyōten Hyakkasō.jpg HitsugayaStabsAizen-notext.jpg|Hitsugaya stabbing Aizen Hitsugaya stabbing Momo.jpg|Hitsugaya realizing he actually stabbed Momo. Hitsugaya Bankai Chapter389.png|Hitsugaya activates his Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Hitsugaya's Rage.jpg|thumb|Hitsugaya enraged. Damage to Hitsugaya from Aizen.png|Hitsugaya defeated by Aizen Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Hitsugaya and the other Shinigami make their first appearance of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi with Ichigo. Hitsugaya traps Yukio in his own attack.png|Hitsugaya uses Yukio's monsters against him. C473pg7.png|Yukio held captive by Hitsugaya. Ichigo greeted by Captains.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. Ikkaku and Captains Return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. Bleach 390 cover.png|Ichigo and Tōshirō on the cover of chapter 390. C239 Original Cover.jpg Ch. 496 - Hitsugaya's Bankai Being Stolen.png|Hitsugaya losing his Bankai to the Stern Ritter. Ch516 ZeroSquadArrives.png|Hitsugaya witnessing the arrival of the Royal Guard. Toshiro3rdSeat.jpg|Toshiro when he was the 3rd Seat of the 10th Division Hitsugaya Video Clips Hyorinmaru.gif|Hitsugaya using Hyorinmaru's Shikai ability. HyoryuSenbi.gif|Hyoryu Senbi Daiguren Hyorinmaru.gif|Daiguren Hyōrinmaru HyotenHyakkaso.gif|Hyoten Hyakkaso SennenHyoro.gif|Sennen Hyoro ZanhyōNingyō.gif|Zanhyo Ningyo TensōJūrin.gif|Tenso Jurin TensōJūrin1.gif|Tenso Jurin Ryūsenka.gif|Hitsugaya uses Ryūsenka. GunchoTsurara.gif|Hitsugaya uses Guncho Tsurara. Hyorinmaru Pics Hitsugaya communes with Hyorinmaru.png|Hitsugaya communes with his Zanpakutō. E239 Toshiro and Hyorinmaru.jpg|Hyōrinmaru meeting Hitsugaya. Toshiro Hitsugaya vs. Hyorinmaru.png|Hitsugaya vs. Hyōrinmaru. Hitsugaya releases his Shikai before Hyorinmaru.png|Hitsugaya releases Shikai before Hyōrinmaru. Hitsugaya appears before Hyorinmaru.png|Hitsugaya appears before Hyōrinmaru. Hitsugaya binds Hyorinmaru.png|Hitsugaya binds Hyōrinmaru. Hyorinmaru comes to his senses.png|Hyōinmaru carries Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya fights Hyōrinmaru (spirit).jpg|Hyōrinmaru vs. Hitsugaya. Hyōrinmaru.png|Hyōrinmaru's physical manifestation Hyorinmaru-spirit.jpg|Hyōrinmaru's physical manifestation Toshiro hyorinmaru.jpg|Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya Hyorinmaru-dono.png|Hyōrinmaru's physical manifestation Hyōrinmaru (spirit) Mugshot.png Hyorin.png HyorinmaruHitsugayaRecuperating.png|Hyōrinmaru persuades Hitsugaya to recuperate from his injuries. Hyorinmaru.png Hyorinmaru tangled by Ryujin Jakka.png|Hyōrinmaru entangled by Ryūjin Jakka. Ep249Trapped.png|Captains are trapped by Ryūjin Jakka. SensingToju.png|Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya monitor the Tōjū's position. Hitsugaya Movie Pics Hyourinmaru.jpg Hitsugaya Ouin.jpg|Hitsugaya with the King's Seal HitsugayavsKusaka.jpg|Hitsugaya vs.Kusaka. Kusakaseconddeath.jpg Hitsugayakusakafriendsforever.jpg|Hitsugaya telling Kusaka they will always be friends. 10th division guarding.png|Matsumoto reports to her captain. Unmasking kusaka.png|Hitsugaya unmasks Kusaka. Kusaka and toshiro.png|Kusaka and Tōshirō during their schooling days. Ichigo confronts toshiro2.png|Ichigo tries to reason with Hitsugaya. Toshiro pleading.png|Hitsugaya pleads with Ichigo to let him leave. Hitsugaya confronted by central 46.png|Hitsugaya is confronted by the Central 46 of his ownership of Hyōrinmaru. Hitsugaya objects to the central 46.png|Hitsugaya tries to object to the Central 46's decision. Hitsugaya awakens near a lake.png|Hitsugaya awakens near a lake. Hitsugaya struke by bakudo spell.png|Hitsugaya is struck by Hisagi's Bakudō spell. Kusaka holds the oin.png|Kusaka presents Hitsugaya with the Ōin. Hitsugaya turns on kusaka2.png|Hitsugaya turns on Kusaka. Hitsugaya kills kusaka again.jpg|Hitsugaya kills Kusaka for the second time. Hitsugaya and matsumoto at kusaka's grave.jpg|Hitsugaya and Matsumoto standing over Kusaka's grave. FTB IchigoVsHitsugaya.png|Ichigo fighting with Hitsugaya. Category:Images